


Big Birthday Surprise! (Chanbaek)

by honeyxiumin



Series: Chanbaek Youtube Au [3]
Category: Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: Baekhyun decides to surprises Chanyeol for his birthday and records it all.





	Big Birthday Surprise! (Chanbaek)

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Youtube series of course :)

Baekhyun loves all that Chanyeol does for him and decides that for Chanyeol's birthday, he's going to buy him a new car and surprise him. And to capture it all on camera. 

 

**Baekhyun's P.O.V.**

"Hello everyone! You are probably wondering why I have Chanyeol's camera right now and it's because I'm going to surprises him for his birthday and take you all on the adventure with me!" 

I smiled at the camera and placed it on the dashboard. 

"So as you all know, Chanyeol drives this old worn out car that he's had it since we were in high school. The paint is peeling off and it's been through a a lot. Me, personally, think Chanyeol deserves to drive in style so I'm going to trade his old car in for a new one I got him! Yep! I bought Chanyeol a new car! Now, it took me a long time to save up for it but with the job I have, it's been a little easy. But I have saved up a lot and used some money I had saved up for myself. Now before you all start saying, 'Oh no Baek! Why did you use your money on him?!', well because it's simple, I love him a lot and he always does stuff for me. So it's time for a change! Now let's go!" 

I started the car and pulled out of his house and started driving. 

"Chanyeol is at our friend Sehun's house, you've probably seen him in some of Chanyeol's videos. He's in on the plan and is distracting him long enough for me to make the switch. Now Chanyeol thinks I'm taking his car to go grocery shopping. And I can't wait to see the look on his face when he realizes I got him a new car!" 

I smiled at the thought. 

Will he be happy? 

Or mad? 

Hopefully happy. 

"I'm going to set this camera up and play it off like I wrecked his car and he needs to come see. I'll play if off long enough and then give him the keys and take him outside for the big reveal!" 

I pulled into the car lot and turned to the camera. 

"We are here! Wish me luck!" 

 

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

Baekhyun pulled up to Chanyeol's house in a black ford mustang. 

He grabbed the camera and smiled wide. "Alright so I'm finally here and I told Sehun. Sehun left already so Chanyeol should be inside. Let's start the plan!" 

Baek got out, locking the door, before making his way inside. 

He heard the shower going and smiled. "Alright so I'm going to go in his room and set the camera up in it's normal spot. I don't think he'll notice it's on and we'll wait." 

Baekhyun walked to Chanyeol's room, putting the camera on the stand where it always sits and went to the bathroom, knocking on the door. "Chanyeol ah!" 

"Baekkie! Your home! I'll be out in a minute!" 

"Okay, we need to talk when you're done." 

Baekhyun walked back over and sat down on the bed waiting. He looked at the camera and whispered, "I'm going to have to fake being sad so bare with my acting skills here." 

He chuckled before looking back at the door.

Chanyeol walked in, dressed, and frowned. "Baekkie, why do you look sad?" 

Baekhyun frowned, looking down. "I-I'm sorry Chanyeol." Chanyeol's frown deepened when he heard Baekhyun start sniffling. He hurried and ran over to him, sitting beside him. He took his hands in his. "Baekkie, what's wrong baby?" 

"I-I accidentally wrecked your car." 

"Oh Baekhyun! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?! Let me look you over!" Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's face and lifted it up, checking it lightly before looking at his arms and hands. 

"I'm fine Chanyeol, it's just, your car. Aren't you upset or mad?"

Chanyeol smiled. "Baekhyun, it's fine. That car was old anyways, it's probably time for me to get a new one anyways. As long as you aren't hurt then I'm fine. Okay? It's not your fault at all. Now don't cry Baekkie or I'll cry." Baekhyun had to bite back a smile that was threatening to form. Chanyeol leaned forward and kissed his forehead. 

"Do you want to see it?" 

Chanyeol sighed and nodded. "Yeah, let's go check out the damage. Probably not that bad." Baekhyun nodded and Chanyeol got up. 

Baekhyun grabbed the camera and followed behind Chanyeol. They walked down to the living room and outside. 

Chanyeol looked confused. "Where's my car Baek?" 

Baekhyun smiled and stood in front of him with the camera, he was smiling wide. "This is your car Channie." 

Chanyeol froze. "T-This?" He pointed at the black ford mustang. Baekhyun smiled and nodded. "Yep! It's your car! I went and traded in your old one for this! Here, look inside!" Baekhyun threw the keys to Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol caught them, looking at Baek and then the car before unlocking it. He hoped inside, still stunned. 

"Start it baby." 

Chanyeol started the car and his eyes lit up. Tears were forming in his eyes."Oh my god, baby, you shouldn't have go this! How did you afford this?" Baekhyun smiled wide, filming Chanyeol sitting in the car. "I saved up money from work and used some of my money I had saved up for me. I wanted to get you something amazing since you are always doing stuff for me. Plus your car was pretty old." Chanyeol chuckled slightly, looking around inside. 

"Happy birthday Channie!" 

"God Baek, come here." 

Baekhyun came over and got in the car with Chanyeol, on his lap, still holding the camera. 

"I'm so in love with you baby." 

Baekhyun giggled as Chanyeol pecked his lips. He try to deepen it but Baekhyun shook his head.

They pulled away and Baekhyun turned to the camera. "We still are recording Channie, don't be naughty." Chanyeol chuckled and turned to the camera. "Well everyone! I surprised Chanyeol for his birthday! Best birthday surprise ever right?" 

Chanyeol nodded. "I'm going to have to top this for your birthday." Baekhyun smiled. "As long as I have you, I'm okay." 

Chanyeol smiled wide. "Well everyone, as you can see, I have the best boyfriend ever who does stuff for me that he shouldn't. But I'm very grateful for him." 

Baekhyun smiled, pecking his cheek. "Alright everyone so we have to go now! We will be back soon for another video with your favorite couple ever! I hope you all enjoyed this video that I didn't know about." 

Baekhyun laughed. "But Channie, there's one more surprise for you." 

"Oh no baby, what's that?" 

"Me." 

"See you all soon! Bye!" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to fall in love with my Chanbaek Youtube Au series tbh.


End file.
